


Tattoo

by TheBritishHellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Tattoos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishHellhound/pseuds/TheBritishHellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n gets a tattoo that Dean disapproves of but once she reveals the work of art, he might just change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

“I’m back!” You called as you slipped off your leather jacket, throwing it on the back of the kitchen chair.  
“Be there in a second,” Dean called from your shared room. You sighed in exhaustion and pressed your hand to just under your right hipbone. It throbbed steadily under your palm as she tried to soothe the surrounding skin. The throbbing was one of the reasons you hated needles, that and the fact they hurt like hell when they even grazed skin. You pulled your navy skinnies back into place then proceeded to rummage through the fridge. You really needed to go shopping.  
“Hungry?” You managed to elbow the fridge door in your surprise but answered with a quick ‘maybe’ in reply. You turned to face the questioner and was happily surprised at what you saw. Leant against the edge of the counter was Dean, his hair messy and his blue jeans hanging low on his hips. The fact that he shirtless didn’t escape your knowledge either. It must mean that Sam was out, Dean only ever looked like that when he’d had a nap and that was usually when Sam was out. You quickly averted your eyes and walked over to hug him. When he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close, a hiss of pain fell from your lips. He tensed but didn’t move.  
“I warned you it would hurt just like the first time,” he said emotionless. You flushed angrily and pushed on his chest. He let you get to arm’s length then stopped your movement. His hands were interlocked at the small of your back.  
“Yes, it hurt like a bitch but I don’t regret getting it Dean,” you stood your ground, “I know you didn’t want me to get one but it isn’t huge and on my face so I don’t see the problem.” You were frustrated beyond belief. You and Dean had not stop arguing about you getting a tattoo, after your anti-possession of course. It had been going on for three weeks and both of you were too stubborn to even think of giving in. Poor Sam usually had to referee your arguments, the poor lad must be getting as frustrated as you were.  
Dean looked you up and down, his gaze penetrating. You folded your arms across your chest, waiting for his next comment. What could he possibly be looking for?? Drugs?? A tail?!?!  
“Where is it?” You blinked owlishly and opened your mouth to say something but a smirk replaced that idea.  
You let your hand trail to the spot where the throbbing had failed to stop. Dean’s eyes widened when you pulled the waistband of your jeans down so he could see one side of your dark purple underwear. You continued to smirk at him. He reached his hand out to trace the large plaster that covered the unknown tattoo. You sighed as his cool fingers touched your skin. He was intrigued as to what the tattoo was and especially curious as to why you got it in such an intimate place.  
“Babe, I’m going to go get changed, these jeans keep pressing on the plaster,” you said as you pulled your jeans up, unwound his hands and walked down the corridor. It took Dean a couple of seconds to figure out what just happened and a few more before he followed you to your room.  
The bedroom door was cracked open so he could see you. You shimmied off the jeans and slipped on a pair of grey cotton shorts. You kept your red t-shirt on then clambered onto the bed, grabbing your phone in the process.  
“You are way too addicted to your phone,” Dean stated as he walked into the room.  
Without looking up from your phone you said, “And you should really let it go.” Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
“For the love of god, just ask me what you want to ask. I can feel your frustration from here,” you sighed out. Dean rolled his eyes and sat on the bed next to your outstretched legs.  
He glided his fingers softly over your s/c legs, his gaze on the hem of your shorts. His hand crept slowly upward until he reached the middle of your thigh. You raised an eyebrow as you waited. His head was bowed so you couldn’t read his expression. You heart practically flew out of your chest as he tackled you into laying down; an embarrassing squeak escaped you as your phone was taken out of your hand a place –safely- on the bedside table.  
“W-what are you-” You were swiftly cut off by Dean’s warm lips connecting with yours. You froze for a second but quickly regained your senses, your arms sliding around his neck to pull him closer than he already was. His hand cupped your cheek gently whilst the other stroked your arm softly.  
You eventually had to come up for air and you both pulled back just enough so that your lips brushed every time you took a breath. THREE WEEKS!! It was about damn time. You opened your eyes to see his green orbs clouded with lust. It seemed you weren’t the only one affected by the lack of intimacy. You gulped comically but smirked anyway. You hand moved to grip his hair, causing a breathy sigh to escape him.  
You chuckled, pecked his lips then lifted your hips to brush against his. Dean let out a short hiss of pleasure as your groin pressed against his visible hard-on. The pain underneath the plaster didn’t bother you anymore, in fact you really wanted to remove said plaster.  
“So, what did you want to ask me?” You asked cheekily as you ran your other hand down his chest. The muscles rippled under your fingertips, your touch affecting him greatly.  
“Why d-did you get the tattoo in such an intimate place?” You smiled at him and guided his hand to the spot over your shorts, where your mysterious tattoo resided.  
“You,” she let go of his hand to let it ‘explore’, “are the only person that’s allowed to touch me here, you are the only person I want to touch me here. I know it makes no sense considering you didn’t want me to get it in the first place, it’s just…” You trailed off, unsure of how to continue. After a moment of silence Dean busted out in laughter. You glared at him, your cheeks flaring red. You waited for Dean to calm down, your glare never letting up.  
“Can I?” Your brow crinkled in confusion until you saw what his hand was hovering above. You nodded your approval so he slipped your shorts down your legs and threw them over his shoulder. Dean’s fingers circled the plaster a couple of times before lifting the corner of it. He slowly pulled it off until you could finally feel the cool air on your sore skin.  
You refused to look at him. The tattoo was extremely personal and intricate so you weren’t sure how he would react. Silence stretched throughout the room. Dean was paralysed and you were too nervous to speak. Dean’s eyes were glued to the tattoo, mesmerised. It was beautiful and intricate, he couldn’t remember why he was supposed to hate it.  
It was a baby dragon, a baby fire dragon. Each and every scale was inked on her skin perfectly. The dragon was smirking with a top hat adorning its head. Its tail –which had spikes on the end- was wrapped around its legs but the small wings were open behind its back. Lastly, there was a long ribbon flowing from its mouth, the top of it caught in its teeth. Written in your hand was the date you met the Winchester brothers and more importantly, the date you met Dean.  
“Well, do you like it or not?” You snapped, getting more than worried. You were so afraid your boyfriend was going to laugh at you again and tell you how stupid it was.  
It had been over five minutes and Dean had not said anything. He looked from the tattoo to your face, which was turned away from him. The wall was really interesting apparently. His eyes softened as he turned your head to face him, kissing you lovingly. You blinked quickly but quickly responded. You worry slipped away when you saw him smile down at you.  
“It’s beautiful, just like the person it’s tattooed on. The person I love so damn much.” You smiled gently at him then brought him into another kiss. It got progressingly deeper as you raked your nails down his back. This made him press his entire body to yours, his left hand gripping your waist and the other in your hair. He lifted your left leg to rest it on his hip, his boner pressing snuggly against your core. You moaned and pressed up into him, your tongues intertwining as you languishly savour the other’s taste.  
Dean then moved to your jaw and travelled down your neck, sucking and biting his way to the mounds of your breasts just visible above your t-shirt. You moan lightly as he places feather light kisses over them. You t-shirt suddenly became a problem. You sat up as he slowly removed it from your body, goose-pimples rising on the newly exposed skin. He kissed his way from the crook of your elbow to your shoulder. You shivered, his lips ghosting down the straps of your bra to your covered breasts again.  
“Dean,” You whispered breathily. He felt his jeans tighten more and he laid you back down. He skipped over your bra and kissed his way down your stomach. He circled your belly button with tongue before biting down on your hipbone. This made you moan loudly.  
A great warmth spread to between your legs as Dean reached his target: your tattoo. Just as he did with your belly button, he traced the outline of the tattoo with his tongue, making sure his hot breath hit your leg every time. Your breathing became shallower as he thumb rubbed circles on your inner thigh.  
“This is teasing,” you moaned out, your eyes shut blissfully. Your hands gripped the bed covers as his hand inched higher and higher. His tongue was still tracing the tattoo. What you didn’t notice was that his eyes never left your face.  
“Those numbers on the ribbon, why those specific numbers?” He asked playfully, his mouth leaving your tattoo. He crawled back up your body so they were face to face. You cracked open your eyes to stare into his.  
“You know perfectly well ‘why those numbers’.”  
“Nope, no idea,” he smirked down at you. You rolled your eyes and refused to answer him. At least, you refused until he squeezed one of your breasts. A moan floated from your parted lips. You had a right mind to tell him to piss off but you just couldn’t find the right amount of motivation.  
“The date we met, but you already knew that.” He nodded. Of course he did. He met the greatest person on Earth, it marked the best moment in his life. He felt your lips pressed against his and that snapped him out of his thought. He kissed you back and as your hands started roaming to very intimate places, you heard the door down the hall slam open and closed.  
“Y/n, Dean! I’ve found us a job!” Sam called from the front room.  
“I’m going to kill him someday,” Dean growled against your mouth. You giggled but mentally agreed. It was going to be a very uncomfortable couple of days.


End file.
